


The ending she deserved

by nooneimportant36



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneimportant36/pseuds/nooneimportant36
Summary: So yknow how Padmé totally deserved better? And yknow that one article that mentioned how she had actually gone to Mustafar to kill Anakin?This article:http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/films/news/star-wars-revenge-of-the-sith-original-ending-rebellion-natalie-portman-padme-amidala-a7736511.htmlWell this is my take on that.





	The ending she deserved

“Padmé, Anakin has turned to the Dark Side.” The words coursed through her veins like ice, making her world freeze— gripped her heart and made it stop.

And yet, in the deepest pits of her heart, she knew. She knew. The change had been subtle but she had seen it, tried to deny it, tell herself it wasn’t true. That it couldn’t be — not him. But she had seen it. She had felt it. Hadn’t tried to stop it— complicit.

No. She thought. She couldn’t ignore it anymore. Not when Obi-Wan was confirming it. Not when Palpatine had essentially destroyed the democracy she had fought so hard to protect. Not when countless lives had already been lost.

She had to stop him. To save democracy. To save lives. To save the galaxy. That’s what she told herself as she grabbed the knife he gave her for her protection. Ironic, she thought. It was cool in her hand, the weight if it heavier now with what she had to do. Her dress was red and fiery and reflected all her rage and anger. He always wanted to see her in it, but never had an occasion to wear it. Not until now.

Mustafar was red and hot, volcanoes flooded the planet with lava. The sky dark and grey, not clouds but ash of things that burned. She felt something beneath all the heat, a coolness, a darkness that emanated from deep within the planet. This place was strong in the Dark Side of the Force. She could feel it. Fear filled her, Anakin would be able to feel it tenfold.

Then she saw him. He ran to hug her, to ask why she was here, but she stopped him— her knife at his throat. She had to know why he had done this, how he could do this to the Republic. To the Jedi Order. To them. To her.

“Why?” Her voice was laced with anger and heartbreak. She searched for a connection, anything, but all she found was anger, coldness, and fear.

“I wanted to save you.” His voice was full of pain and love, begging her to see it.

“At what cost?” Her voice incredulous, not believing what she was hearing.

“I’d do anything.” He said, his voice falling and calm, knowing she wouldn’t see it. Sensing it, pushing everything down, he couldn’t lose her.

She dug the knife into his skin, making him bleed, but not enough to kill him. She hesitated. He was her husband, father of her child. She loved him still. Despite it all, she loved him. She couldn’t do it. Couldn’t kill him. Not even after everything he did.

He knew she couldn’t do it. He sensed it, knew she still loved him.

“Come back to me.” She wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. The knife falling to the ground. She could feel the warmth returning to him. He hugged her back and for a moment she thought he would. For a moment they were at peace, for a moment she was happy.

“Liar.” He spoke softly, all emotion gone from his voice, pushing her away. She turned in time to see Obi-Wan standing there, not knowing how he got there. The warmth she had briefly felt left him again and was replaced with anger.

“No.” She said, tears falling from her eyes. He raised his hand and her breath left her body, she couldn’t breathe, she was choking. The last thing she saw was his face full of anger and then her world became dark.


End file.
